It is known to utilize devices capable of forming a three-dimensional image of an object. Typically, these devices are provided with a support and a plurality of pins which can slide through numerous holes formed in the support in response to an external load. Depending on a shape of the load, the pins are displaceable at different distances to form a contour corresponding to a shape of the load. While a three-dimensional image is easily formed, it is difficult to preserve this image for a prolonged period of time. Particularly, displacing the support causes the pins to move from a position corresponding to the formed image.
It is therefore desirable to provide a three-dimensional image device which is capable of retaining a contour corresponding to the shape of a load even when the device is displaced.